As A Team
by Jynx999
Summary: Based on the episode from 12/03/16. The aftermath of Emilie's death and the boy's results.
Cal scanned over the letter again and again as he held his dead mother and watched his brother walking away.

"Don't worry Mum, I will look after him." He kissed her head and took out his phone knowing he couldn't do the next step without any help.

He text Charlie the only person he felt would know exactly what to do.

"We're at the bay, shes gone." He sent.

It didn't take too long for Charlie, Iain and Connie to arrive. Cal didn't know why Connie was there, surely Charlie could have kept her away until his mother was at least cold, he couldn't deal with being shouted at right now.

Charlie and Iain both went to Cal's side to help him get his mum into her chair and to the ambulance with as much dignity as possible.

"Alright?" Charlie put his hand on Cal's back.

"He has it Charlie, Ethan has it." He spoke quietly.

Charlie nodded his head and looked over to where the younger doctor was sat in the back of the ambulance, Connie was at his side and he was sure he could make out the fact he was trembling slightly.

"Come on into my car Ethan, we will get you back." Connie told him as he saw Iain pushing his mother towards them.

He nodded his head and allowed her to lead him to the car she opened the back door and he perched on the edge of the seat still facing out over.

"I feel a bit nauseas sorry, just need a minute." He spoke taking a deep breath.

"Take your time there's no rush." Connie smiled uncharacteristically. "Do you want me to get Cal?"

Ethan hesitated but he responded, he knew if it were the other way around he'd want to be there for Caleb.

"Please." He nodded.

She nodded and went off to grab Cal who was stood talking to Charlie, he was clearly upset.

"How are you doing?" She spoke gently approaching him.

"I'm alright." He nodded. "Knew it was coming."

She nodded. "Your brother is asking for you. He's in my car."

At the mention of his brother Cal's eyes filled again and headed to the car.

Ethan was sat with his head resting in his hands hunched right over.

"Ethan…" He spoke. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault Caleb." Ethan whispered.

"No but, I wish I could take it off you." Cal sighed. "Do something."

"Just, please make sure that I never have kids Cal, I couldn't put anyone through this anxiety." He sniffed. "This death sentence, ticking time bomb, whatever you want to call it."

"I am going to be here alright? The whole way we will do this together." Cal told him. "You could have years of normal life yet, then we can control it for as long as possible."

Ethan nodded. "That story I told mum, the ideal life. It couldn't be further from the truth could it. My future will be nothing like that. I will end up unable to do anything for myself. Trapped in my own body."

Cal sighed and got in the other side of the car so they could sit side by side. He placed his arm around Ethan's shoulders which he relaxed into.

"It could have already started Cal." Ethan whispered.

"You haven't had any symptoms…" Cal told him.

"I have though haven't I? I thought I was just stressed out, but I've been so depressed Caleb. Mum said she started out like that. All that with my resignation and everything, it was so unlike me. I don't run away. Rejecting Mum, the anger I felt, the fight I started with you. Cal it's not me, I know it's not me anymore." Ethan rambled as he began to get worked up.

"Ok Ethan Ok. Calm down." Cal told him and pulled him closer so he could hold him. "You were stressed Ethan, stressed and worn out. Anyone would react the way you did. As or Emilie of course you were angry and you were scared. You can't mistake those for symptoms."

It wasn't long before Connie got back to her car.

"Charlie is going to travel in the ambulance, he told me about the results Ethan." She told him. "There is further testing that we can look into for you when you've had a chance to take it all in. You will always be looked after here though alright?"

"Thank you Mrs Beauchamp." He nodded gently.

They all drove back in silence, full of grief and also full of worry. Worry of the future. They would never be able to stop it, but they were adamant they were going to make it as easy as possible, as a team.

 **So let me know what you think. I can't say I was shocked to see that Ethan had it. I just hope we get to see everything pan out on screen. Realistically George won't be sticking around to play out the full disease but I hope they do keep his diagnosis in mind and play at least some of it out.**

 **J x**


End file.
